kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Chung Ha
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, dancer | years = 2016–present | height = 161 cm | weight = 44 kg | blood = B | agency = MNH Entertainment | colors = Pantone 374 C Pantone 332 C Pantone 358 C | associated = I.O.I Produce 101 | fandom = BYULHARANG |hometown = Dallas, Texas, United States}}Chungha (청하) is a South Korean singer under MNH Entertainment. She was the main dancer and sub vocalist of the girl group I.O.I. She is best known for finishing fourth in Produce 101. She made her solo debut on June 7, 2017 with her first mini album Hands on Me. Career 'Early life' Chungha was born on February 9, 1996 in South Korea. Not much is known about her early life except that she moved to Dallas, Texas during her childhood, causing her to be proficient in English, but moved back to South Korea to become a singer. Before becoming a trainee, she had worked part-time at a pet store, a fast food restaurant, and a cafe. She later auditioned for YG Entertainment, but didn't make the cut. She also auditioned for JYP Entertainment and managed to become a trainee but later quit. Then she finally became a MNH Entertainment trainee. '2016: Debut with I.O.I' In January, Chungha represented her company in the show ''Produce 101'' and placed 4th in the finale with 403,633 votes putting her a spot in girl group I.O.I. The group officially debut on May 4 with ''Chrysalis'' and title track "Dream Girls". Later in August 9, the group's sub-unit made a comeback with the single, "Whatta Man". Chungha's skills as "Dance President" was mostly noted during the comeback as it was actually revealed that three teams were contacted to make the choreography for the song, but Chungha's choreography was chosen because it was deemed to be the highest quality. The group then made their final comeback with [[Miss Me?|''Miss Me?]] with title song "Very Very Very" on October 17. '2017: Group disbandment and "Week", solo debut with Hands on Me I.O.I then released their final single "Downpour" on January 17, with group finally disbanding on January 31. On March 14, it was reported that Chungha will be officially debuting as a solo artist. On April 12, a preview film for her pre-release "Week" was released with the music video teaser coming out on April 19. On April 21, the single was digitally released with the accompanying music video. Chungha described the song "was about the emptiness she felt when her schedules decreased after the disbandment of I.O.I.” '' ]] On May 16, it was announced that Chungha was preparing to make her debut with the full timetable being posted on May 24. On May 28, the first teaser was dropped with many more coming in the later days. Finally on June 7, her debut album Hands on Me was dropped with the music video for the title track of the album "Why Don't You Know" with her showcase on the same day. On the next day, she made her first public appearance as a solo artist on Mnet's M! Countdown performing "Why Don't You Know" and the intro of the album of the same name. Discography Mini albums * Hands on Me (2017) * Offset (2018) * Blooming Blue (2018) Digital singles * "Week" (2017) Collaborations * "Flower, Wind and You" (with Heehyun of DIA, Yoojung, Somi of I.O.I) (2016) * "Rainy Day" (with Wheesung & Taeil (Block B)) (2018) * "Wow Thing" (with SinB of GFRIEND, Seulgi of Red Velvet & Soyeon of (G)I-DLE) (2018) Features * Heehyun - "There Is No Time" (2017) * Samuel - "With U" (2017) * Hanhae - "Gather at the Lobby" (with Dynamic Duo & Muzie) (2017) * Babylon - "LaLaLa" (2017) * GroovyRoom - "My Paradise" (with VINXEN) (2018) * Wheesung - "Rainy Day Remix" (with Taeil) (2018) OSTs * "My Fair Lady OST Part.6" (with HALO) (2016) * "My Fair Lady OST Part.9" (with Heo Jung Eun, Hwang Ji Ah, Ooon of HALO) (2016) * "Strong Woman Do Bong Soon OST Part.4" (2017) * "Love Pub OST Part.3" (2018) Filmography Music video appearances * "Pretty Pretty" - PENTAGON Reality shows * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant * Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) - special MC (ep. 5) Awards and nomations Trivia * She trained for three years, but had been dancing for 6–7 years. * She revealed on Hit The Stage that she almost quit dancing due to financial issues but she asked her family to allow her to continue as she was confident in it. * During Produce 101, she got the nickname "Dance President" because of her great proficiency to dance, even to the point of freestyling a dance to impress the judges when they were first evaluated. Her skills were later became more prominent as she choreographed to "Bang Bang" during the third evaluation and got recognized by Jessie J herself. * She has trained for 2 years and 11 months, if including Produce 101, then it will be 3 years and 3 months. * It was a running gag between the members to call Chungha, "Alcohol" as there is a brand with the same name. Gallery '''Promotional Produce_101_Chungha_promotional_photo.png|''Produce 101'' I.O.I_Chungha_Chrysalis_promotional_photo.png|''Chrysalis'' I.O.I Chungha Whatta Man promo photo.png|"Whatta Man" Chungha_Miss_Me_Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Chungha Hands on Me promo photo.png|''Hands on Me'' Chungha Offset promo photo.png|''Offset'' The Call Chungha promo photo.png|''The Call'' 'Miscellaneous' Chungha official fanclub logo.png|Official fanclub logo Chungha official fanclub details.png|Official fanclub details References Official links * Website * Instagram * YouTube * V Live Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:I.O.I Category:MNH Entertainment Category:2017 debuts Category:Female soloists Category:Chungha Category:Produce 101